There's a First Time for Everything
by nerdywhitegirlz
Summary: Three friends discover the secrets behind the show, and its stars. And to think, it all started with fanfiction...
1. Chapter 1

The door to the apartment busted open suddenly, making Jessica and Megan jump from their positions in the living room. They saw Amanda stomp her way in and shut the door swiftly causing it to bang loudly. She huffed twice before she looked at her two friends.

"Something wrong there Manda?" Megan asked.

Amanda bowed her head and shook it as she spoke, "That final…TOTALLY…just kicked my ass."

Megan got up from the couch and went over and hugged her friend, "Aww, its okay. I'm sure you'll still pass. Besides, that was your last final of the semester! We all have a nice long Christmas break to look forward too."

"Yeah," Jessica added, "You'll forget about that final in no time once we start relaxing and having fun."

Amanda returned the hug to Megan and smiled at Jessica as they spoke. "You guys are right. Hopefully I can get a 'C' in that class though, by some miracle."

"That's the spirit!" Jessica yelled while pumping her fist in the air.

"I think I'm going to go finish off that Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream and watch Supernatural." Amanda told them after a few seconds of silence. "Those two things always make me feel better."

Megan and Jessica nodded at her as she left the living room and headed to the kitchen.

"She'll get over it…right?" Megan asked Jessica as she sat back down on the couch returning to the book she was reading.

"Oh yeah…of course. I mean, I hope at least." Jessica shrugged. "Hey how do you think you did on the mythology final today?"

"Piece of cake," Megan practically laughed.

"I know that class was so easy it was almost criminal."

"Yeah, it was just as easy as those creatures of mythology final we took two days ago."

"You guys talking about the mythology finals we took the other day and today?" They heard Amanda ask from the doorway with a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

"Yeah, didn't you think they were really easy too?" Megan asked her without looking up from her book.

"So easy they were almost criminal," Amanda smiled. "How come I can pass classes like that with ease but you stick me in a math class and I become the stupidest person ever…..is stupidest even a word?" She asked, scratching her head.

"Uh well, it's not in the dictionary if you want to get technical about it," Jessica told her.

"Thanks, ya huge nerd." Amanda said giving her friend a big toothy grin.

"You're welcome, ass," Jessica muttered as she returned to watching TV.

"Hey can I watch Supernatural in here?"

"I guess so," Jessica and Megan said at the same time.

A few hours later and all the girls were enthralled in the Supernatural episodes they were watching. They just got done watching the third season finale when Amanda was putting the DVD back its case.

"OMG you guys!" She practically yelled. "You know what we should do?"

"Go invest in a good pair of ear plugs?" Megan chided.

"Oh ha-ha, no actually I was thinking we should do some writing."

"What? Like, another fan fiction or some---OMG you mean like, write a fan fiction about Supernatural!?"

Megan yelled excitedly.

"YEAH!"

"That's a brilliant idea!" Jessica added, getting excited too.

"I mean, with all the stuff we know from the mythology classes, plus what we know from the show, we can really make a kick ass story that will seem... real." Amanda stated as she started pacing the room.

"Well if we are going to be that thorough we might as well just write an episode for them or something…," Megan said quietly. Then her eyes got big as she looked at her two friends, who both had giant smiles on their faces.

"That is one HELL of an idea there buddy," Jessica laughed.

"Wait, I was just kidding you guys. About the whole writing a script thing."

"No Megan, that's a great idea! You know we are pretty good writers, and like I said we know a lot about the stuff they talk about on the show! I bet we can come up with a good one," Amanda told her as she came and sat next to her on the couch.

"Okay, suppose we do make a really good story that is worthy of being turned into an episode," Megan began. "Then what? What are we going to do with it once we are done?"

Amanda and Jessica started to speak before they shut their mouths. Then Jessica snapped her fingers, "I got it! We'll go show it to them."

"Say, whaaaaat?" Megan said all ghetto-y.

"Well, c'mon guys it is Christmas break right?" She said. Once the other two nodded she continued. "SO, we write this awesome story and take a road trip out to California and show them personally!"

"What makes you think they would even see us Jessica? They are busy movie stars who probably wouldn't look twice at a few girls and story they wrote," Amanda said glumly.

"Well they most certainly wont look at it with that kind of attitude negative Nancy."

"I'm just being a realist here."

"Okay so let's say we take it to them and they don't even let us through the gates of Hollywood. So what? We'll be in California! We'll just enjoy some time there before coming back home," Jessica ended as she tried to convince her friends of the idea.

"I've never been to California," Megan said after a few seconds.

"Hey, we can contact the producer of the show! Once we get done with the story we can call him and tell him about it. You know, that way we can have someone who let us through the 'gates' and actually talk to us so it wouldn't be a completely wasted trip," Amanda said from the desk, turning away from the computer to talk to the girls.

"How did you get over there so fast?" Jessica asked.

"I skipped on over here during your heartfelt speech, Braveheart," she laughed.

As Amanda, Megan, and Jessica worked vigorously for days, with far and in between breaks, the script was done in no time. Though it took a little hard research to finally find some way to contact McG, once they found the number to a friend, of a friend of a friend, they got a hold of his number.

"Well, who is gonna call him?" said Amanda, relieved.

The girls eyed each other for a brief second, before Amanda and Jessica both chimed at the same time,

"NOT IT!"

"Damn it." Megan exclaimed defeated, while reaching for the phone and snatching the piece of paper with McG's number on it out from between Jessica's fingers.

She punched the numbers, and they all waited as the phone rang again and again. When they had about given up on anyone answering, a masculine voice broke the silence:

"McG."

"Um, yeah hi my name is Megan and I was just hoping for a second of your time. See, me and a few friends of my have written a script for Supernatural and just wanted to share it with y…." Before Megan could finish her speech the phone clicked and went dead. Amanda and Jessica looked at Megan, waiting for the scoop, excitement plastered on their faces.

"He hung up on me." Megan said disbelief staining her voice, the excitement melting away quickly from her two friends faces. The silence extended for a few moments, Amanda being the first to break it.

"What the hell?"

"He just hung up the phone. I can't believe it; I didn't even get to tell him our cool intro."

"Give me the phone." Amanda fumed. She quickly pressed redial, and waited.

"McG."

"Now listen here, we worked on this script for a week, we didn't leave our apartment once during that time. Do you know how it feels to be trapped in a tiny apartment with two other people who like eating beef burritos all the time? I'll tell you how it feels. It feels like being put on death row and getting the gas chamber, for seven days straight. So you're going to listen to what we have to say or, or, well I don't know what we'll do but we will do it, I swear." Amanda said.

"You know, I like your never say die attitude."

"Really?" Amanda said shocked.

"No." McG said annoyed then quickly hung up the phone again.

Amanda sat there, here mouth gaping staring at the phone as if it had gravely offended her and then kicked her puppy.

"That bastard hung up on me!"

"What?" exclaimed Jessica.

"Stings for a little bit, doesn't it?" Megan sympathized.

"Give me that thing." Said Jessica, taking the phone from Amanda's hands and pressing redial. "I am going to rip this guy a new one."

"McG."

Jessica took a deep breath in preparation, but before she could even breathe a syllable, she was interrupted.

"Listen, I'm really serious now, I do like your never die attitude, but unfortunately I'm unable to listen to you at the moment. So, if you send me the script by email I promise you I'll read it."

"Oh. Okay, well, um, what's your email address?" Jessica said, nearly stumbling over her words.

"Well you managed to get my home phone number, I'm sure you can manage to find my email address too." With that McG hung up the phone again.

"What'd the ass say this time?" Amanda said.

"He said that we could send the script to his email." Jessica said, laying the phone at her side.

"Really? Well what's his email?"

"Uuhh, he didn't exactly give it to me."

"Then how do we send it to him? Is he going to call us back or something?" Megan asked.

"He said that if we found his house phone number, we could find his email the same way." Jessica replied.

"Wow, what a dick." Amanda exclaimed.

So then the girls got to work finding McGs' email address, which proved to be a whole lot more difficult then finding a phone number. After a couple hours they were successful. In the blink of an eye they sent him the script, and waited for a reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Two agonizingly slow days later the phone finally rang. Amanda jumped up off the couch and ran to it to see who it was on the caller ID.

"Hey you guys! It says a California call!" She screamed so the other two girls could hear her, as they were both in their separate rooms. She heard footsteps hit the floor and two pairs of feet start to run towards her. As they got closer she decided it would probably be a good idea to pick the phone up.

"Hello?" she said feverously while biting her lower lip.

Megan and Jessica finally entered the room, out of breath, and listening hard to the conversation Amanda was having on the phone.

"Is…is it McG?" Megan asked quietly.

"Yeah! C'mon tell us!" Jessica added, not so quietly.

"Yes, I'll hold," Amanda said nicely before she covered the receiver and glared at the two girls in front of her. "It was a secretary you douches now you have to be quiet."

"Hey put it on speaker...you...Douche," Megan told her affectionately.

"Good idea, twat," Amanda smiled as she hit the speaker button just as a manly sounding voice came onto the speaker.

"Umm, is this….well, ha-ha, I'm not sure which lady you are. Are you Miss Amanda, Megan or Jessica?" The voice asked nicely.

"That doesn't sound like McG," Jessica pointed out in a harsh annoyed tone.

"Well that's because I'm not McG," The voice said, half laughing.

"Oh, um sorry sir, that was Jessica. I'm Amanda and Megan is here too," Amanda told him quickly, trying to cover up Jessica's faux pas.

"Well, Amanda, Jessica and Megan…I'm Eric Kripke,"

The girls' eyes got huge.

"Oh, shit," Megan said quite loudly.

"I often get that reaction," he laughed again.

"I uh, what…" Amanda stuttered out before Eric took over.

"Don't bust anything hunny, because I want to talk to you all about your story."

"You hated it didn't you, DIDN'T YOU??" Jessica started to scream before Megan slapped her across the face and told her to calm down. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Actually, I think your story is phenomenal."

"What?" All three girls said at the same time.

"Yeah, I love it. In fact I want you guys to come out here to LA so we can talk about it in person," He said matter-of-factly.

"Are…are you saying you want to use it?" Amanda asked slowly.

"In short...yes. But I need you girls to come out here so we can look at it together and all that jazz. What do you say? We'll, and by we'll I mean the show, will pay for your way out here."

"Oh nice!" Megan said elated.

"But you are going to have to find your own motel…" He told them.

"Ohh,…..shit…" Megan said defeated.

"I, what Megan was trying to say was, of course we would love to come out to LA and see you. I mean, well you know, talk to you and stuff," Amanda said recovering.

"Good. My secretary will fax you the details and your plane tickets should be on the way within the next couple of days. I'll see you girls soon," and without saying goodbye Eric hung up.

Amanda reached over and hit the speaker button to turn it off and then stared at Megan and Jessica.

---

Their arrival at the airport was to be expected, teaming with people everywhere going here and there to see their families for the holidays. Amanda, Jessica and Megan fought their way through the crowded chaos to retrieve their luggage. Megan was finally gaining some color back in her cheeks, from the long flight to Cali.

"Remind me to find a way to knock myself out for a few hours before we get back on another plane," Megan muttered.

"When you said you didn't fly well, I didn't imagine how not well. That was until I say your face when we took off," Jessica Chided.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen someone get that pale in a split second. I thought you where going to throw up before we even got air bourn. But, hey, at least you lasted fifteen minutes after. I was impressed," Amanda added, with a slight laugh.

Megan glared at both her companions and turned back to the luggage belt spitting out passengers belongings, not yet trusting her stomach to allow the time it took to spit out a clever comeback, before urging her to the nearest restroom. Gathering their belongings they made a break fro the door, to hail a cab, which would take them to their final stop of the day, their hotel.

Once they got there however, they were very surprised at what they saw.

"Wow, it's uhh…well," Megan began.

"Is it just me or does this look nothing like the picture on the web site?" Amanda said, having to do a double take on the hotel room. "The site said it was supposed to be a three star hotel."

"Maybe they are bad at math?" Jessica said as she absent mindedly started walking towards one of the frumpy looking beds with a look of what can only be called horror splayed across her face.

"Ahh!!" Megan screamed, making the other two jump. "Oh my God, I think I saw a dog sized cockroach, and I could swear it was just staring at me…or it winked at me. I'm not too sure which one because I'M TOO FREAKED OUT!"

"Aww, c'mon Megan, it's not so bad," Jessica told her as she went over to open the window. When she did buckets of dust rained onto her just before the window pane creaked toward her and fell out.

Amanda and Megan just stared as Jessica was coughing up dust.

"Uh, yeah, I mean it could be worse," Amanda added as she went over and sat on one of the beds. Just as she did the bed collapsed and folded in half, making a Amanda sandwich. "Oomph!" She grunted. "Help me!"

Megan and Jessica ran over to her and after about twenty minutes they were able to pry her from the wreckage of the bed.

All three girls were silent as the just looked at each other and at the rest of the room.

"Ya know, this looks more like one of those dingy motels the Winchester boys would stay in," Megan said after a few minutes of silence.

"So….you just wanna go get a pizza and call it a day?" Jessica asked in a sad tone.

Megan and Amanda agreed just as the ceiling fan fell inches in front of them.

"How 'bout we go find a nice sit down pizza place…" Amanda inquired.

All the girls agreed before hastily making their way out of the death trap they called their motel room.

That night the three girls all slept in the bathroom with a dirty towel shoved underneath the door to keep the bed bugs from mugging them in their sleep. This of course, left them all a bit cranky the next morning.

"Ugh, my neck is killing me," Megan moaned.

"I could do it faster for you," Jessica grumbled.

Megan glanced at her and opened her mouth to make a comeback but Amanda stopped her.

"Bad idea, just remember she hasn't had her coffee yet, so it's not her talking," Amanda whispered.

"Oh right, yeah," Megan said, her gaze still on Jessica.

"Right, well, I'll just go get us some breakfast," said Amanda.

"Coffee," Jessica growled.

"Yeah of course and coffee, I'll be back any sec." Amanda finished and rushed out the door.

After breakfast and a large amount of coffee the girls got ready for their meeting with Kripke. Megan tucked a can of mace into her pocket, "just in case".

Amanda, Jessica, and Megan walked through the doors of the studio, smiling triumphantly.

"Who would have thought they'd let us in so easily?" Jessica asked, innocently.

"Eh, guess we're just lucky," replied Megan, slipping her mace back into her purse.

"Yeah," Amanda laughed, "guess soooOOOHH MYGOSH OH MYYYYYY GOSHHHHH!"

Megan and Jessica both jumped, cursing. "What, what is it?" they asked in unison.

"JENSEN ACKLES! JARED PADALECKI! EEEEE" Amanda answered excitedly. The other girls looked where she was pointing, and joined in on her elongated vowel shrieking.

Jensen and Jared looked at each other, and then stared at the source of the high pitched screaming. "Oh God, more chicks."

"Hey dude, most guys wouldn't be able to say that. Let's just see what they want and get the hell out of here." Jensen said, turning toward the girls, with a signature model-like grin. "Hey ladies. How can we help you?"

The three girls swooned, but Megan was the first to recover from fangirlitis. "Uh, we um…we were wondering if we could show McG this?" She asked nervously, retrieving the script based on their fanfic from her purse.

The boys looked at each other, relieved.

"Whew, we thought it was gonna be for more autographs. A man's fingers get tired, you know." Jensen remarked.

At this, Megan giggled furiously at the mention of fingers getting tired, while Amanda pushed the pen and autograph book (turned to a page she had covered in hearts, of course) deeper into her own bag.

Jensen joined Megan in laughing after he realized what he had said.

Jared smiled, but rolled his eyes – all business today. He turned to Jessica and asked "So, what's that? A screenplay? Script or somethin'?" He tried to sound interested, but he'd seen a lot of sucky scripts.

"Yeah, a script. The three of us wrote it. We thought….it was good. Good enough to be an episode of Supernatural, maybe…"

"Ohh," Jared said, maybe trying a little too hard.

Jessica's adoring stare at Jared kind of hardened. "Listen. You don't have to like it, but don't knock it 'til you read it."

Jensen stopped laughing and stared at Jared. "Whoa, man. What did you do?"

"Uh, nothin' man, I, uh…" Jared answered, trying to defend himself.

"Whatever. Let us sum it up for you. We think you guys need to do another funny episode. Sooo, what about Bigfoot?" Amanda asked, finally getting the courage to speak to the beautiful men that stood before her.

The boys looked at each other. "Umm." Jared said quietly.

"Well, maybe Bigfoot isn't such a funny guy," Jensen said, turning his attention back to the conversation. There was a pause in the conversation. A conveniently, plot-altering pause. Almost like…a commercial break.

Megan's eyes widened and she nonchalantly flipped through the script. She stopped on page 17 – Dean's line, exactly as it had been said here: "Well, maybe Bigfoot isn't such a funny guy."

"Where have I heard that before?" Amanda asked, looking over at Megan.

"Right here, page 17," Megan whispered as she handed Amanda the script. Amanda read it fast and dropped it at the shock of seeing the exact same dialogue coming out of Jensen's mouth, just as they had written it.

"You okay?" Jared asked her as he bent down and picked the script up for her.

"Uh, what? Oh me? Yeah, yeah I'm just peachy…." She told him, trailing off in her speech.

Jessica took the script from Jared's hands and smiled. "Anyway so you guy's wanna take a look at it or what?"

"Hang on, are you the girls that McG said would be stopping by sometime today?" Jared asked suddenly.

"Oh well yeah, I guess. I mean we emailed him once but he never wrote us back," Megan told him.

"Perhaps he was the reason we got in here so easily, "Jessica said the other two girls.

"Well then we've been expecting you!" Jensen told him throwing his arms in the air as he spoke. "Follow us the Supernatural offices where we can all talk in private."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay these are our offices, go ahead and have a seat miss?" Jared questioned Jessica.

"The names Bishop, Jessica Bishop," then she giggled to herself at her small joke before noticing the odd glances that were coming her way.

"Oh well, that's nice. Miss Bishop. Come to think of it Jensen we didn't properly introduce ourselves," Jared said seriously.

"Oh no, how horrible of us," Jensen said with a roll of his eyes.

"That's okay, we know who you are," Megan smiled triumphantly.

"Wow, Megan, that didn't sound stalkerish at all," Amanda said.

"What I meant was we know, about you, in the whole we watch all your guys' stuff. I mean not all of it! We do have lives but we like to watch you a lot so we know all about you....God wont someone shut me up?" Megan blushed.

"Megan, shut up," Jessica told her.

"Since you, obviously and a tad bit creepily, know about us how about you all introduce yourselves," Jensen said as he sat down on the couch and waved the girls over to sit on the other one.

"She's Jessica Bishop, like she said, I'm Megan Salinger," she said pointing to herself.

"Like the author?" Jared questioned her.

Megan flashed a flirty smile before she spoke, "Where do the ducks go?"

Jared was impressed, "Ahh…nice," he smiled.

"I don't get it," Jensen spoke up. "Ducks like, go to ponds...right?"

Megan ingorned him as her and Jared shared another second smiling at each other. Then she heard Amanda cough.

"Oh, um and that's Amanda Crockett," she said pointing over at Amanda on the end of the couch.

"What? Like Davy Crockett?" Jensen asked.

"Yeah, exactly," Amanda said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Kill any bars lately, Crockett?" Jensen asked in his best hick voice.

Amanda just giggled furiously for a full five mintues before she quieted down.

"Desperate much?" Jessica laughed under her breath. Then she realized that no one asked her about her last name. "No one wants to know about my last name?" She pouted.

Jared and Jensen looked at each other before back at the girls. They weren't sure what 'Bishop' was like. Megan nuged Jessica before she spoke,

"Like the clergymen, right?"

Not as cool as your alls last names, she thought but she would take it. "Yeah."

"Touch any kids lately, Bishop?" Megan joked.

Jensen cracked up while Jared's eyes got huge. Jessica got embarassed.

"Kiss my ass," she threatened.

Amanda leaned over and added, "Did you teach the kids to do that?"

"Why I outta…" Jessica began before all the girls heard Jared clear his throat.

"Anyway, Nice to meet you all," Jared began. "But even though you know we are we should still be gentleman and introduce ourselves."

"Dude really? They already know who we are," Jensen whined.

"Yes Jensen, it's how we were raised," Jared said with an implied tinge of mystery that the girls couldn't quite place.

"You're right man. I'm Jensen Ackles; I like moon light walks on the beach--"

"I'm Jared Padalecki," he stated interrupting Jensen. "The man you talked to and sent you out her was Kripke, he couldn't make it today but he made sure that we were here to meet with you."

The girls swooned, but only for a moment, because after the short introductions the boys got down to business. (Bada Bing).

Jared and Jensen read the script. Jensen was laughing out loud at the humor in it while Jared was asking odd questions about Bigfoot and how the girls had come together with such intelligent and accurate piece of fiction. To which the girls responded with "the internet and books" as the source of their information. Jared, being the skeptic that he was, wasn't sure he bought their story.

"Ladies, will you excuse us while we talk this over." Jared said with a bright smile, taking Jensen's arm and pulling him into the room next door.

"Ouch dude, what the hell?" Jensen said, smacking Jared's hand off his arm as Jared shut the door behind him.

"Jensen...this script…it's way to good to be just...a script."

"What are you getting at?"

"It's really good, the research and everything looks....damn good. I mean...are we sure those girls aren't hunters or something?"

The boys look over at the two way mirror that shows the other room where the girls were sitting. Amanda was standing up, walking around touching things while Megan and Jessica were sitting next to each, and apparently arguing about something. Suddenly, a crash happened. Both Jensen and Jared looked to see Amanda, who had a horrified look on her face as she looked at the ground. Apparently she touched a little too hard as a small vase that had flowers in now lay in a million pieces at her feet.

Megan and Jessica both hop up and go to Amanda and start to freak out. Amanda starts yelling at them, evidently trying to defend herself while she bends over to pick up the pieces. Megan and Jessica got the tape dispenser off the desk and try to help Amanda put the vase back together. Once they put it back on the desk, the vase instantly falls apart again. Megan and Jessica run back to their seats, while Amanda took the pieces and throws them quickly out the window. Then she runs to the empty seat next to Megan and sits down.

Jensen points to them through the window, "Do they honestly look like hunters?"

"I guess not."

"They just wrote a really good story here Jared. It's nothing to get worked up about. BUT, if their research is spot on, then we should go take out this 'bigfoot' thing while it's still here."

"You're right. We should go immediately. We should call Misha too--"

"Wait, what about them?" Jensen asked.

"Uh...we need to get rid of them somehow. We can't just flat out tell them 'hey your research is actually correct and real and we're going to go kill this Bigfoot thing now. Bye', now can we?"

"No we cant smartass that's why I asked you what about them?"

"I say, we tell them...it's really good but....they should go do some more research. That should get them away for a little bit while we go check it out."

"I hate to send them away though, they're all so cute." Jensen smiled.

"Jensen..." Jared said sternly.

"How about we tell them to get more research, but come back to us when they do?"

"Come back? Why?"

"Well, A.) They're cute, and 2.) This is excellent writing Jared. You know we are in desperate need of new writers for this stinkin' show. I say we hire 'em, after we take care of Bigfoot of course."

Jared pondered this for a moment while looking at the girls, again, through the mirror. He did have to admit they were cute. He also had to admit they were in need of some writers for the show.

"Well, I guess you're right. We'll hire them after we get rid of Bigfoot. But promise me one thing Jensen..."

"What?"

"Don't tell them that we are really hunters pretending to be actors playing hunters..."

"Dude....I won't. And to be honest I couldn't if I tried. I can't even explain what you just said..." Jensen said, rubbing his head in confusion.

"The last time you let this secret spill to a couple of pretty girls Jensen, we had to have them committed."

"Hey, I think you overreacted putting them in there..."

"They were going to rat us out Jensen! Tell our secret to the world! What else were we supposed to do?"

"Do what everyone else in this town would do."

"And what's that? Oh, besides sleeping with them."

"*Glare*...Pay them off."

Jared put his hands up, "You know we use the money we get from this show for hunting gear and all that. We couldn't possibly have paid them off.."

Jensen started to argue but stopped. He knew Jared was right. The only reason they do this show was for the money so they could get the most up to date equipment when they go on their real job. ".....Well...I still say you overreac--"

"JUST promise me...you wont tell them" Jared interrupted.

"But what if something happens and we have to tell them?"

"IF there is a situation that calls for it, then yes, you can tell them."

"Awesome."

Jared and Jensen walked back into the room both smiling and noticing the guilty look on the girls' faces.

"Okay, well Jensen and I have discussed it and we both agree that we like it and we are sure that Kripke will like it too..." Jared began.

"Uh oh, I hear a butt coming on," Jessica sighed. "Just admit it! You hated the script and you thought it was a joke. You don't have to sugar coat it."

"No I--" Jared started,

"If this is about the vase I'm sooooo sorry! I just BARELY touched it and it fell and we tried to pick it up and put it back together, but it didn't work so I--" Amanda rambled.

"It's not about the vase and we really do like it--" Jared began again before Amanda interrupted him.

"OH God! You really did like that vase? I feel even more horrible!"

"No, we meant we really do like the script. All we were going to say was you should do a little more research and then come back and show us what you got. That's all," Jared said quickly before any more misinterpretations were made. Plus, he didn't mention the fact there when the girls got back they would all be hired as full time writers. He didn't wanna mention this yet…

"Oh, well...I was just kidding about the vase thing. I mean what vase? There's no vase here! Why, that's just crazy talk," Amanda added, forcing a laugh and a strained smile.

"Alrighty, we're just gonna go do that research thing right now. We'll get back to you when we're done. Yeah. Bye!" Megan stammered.

All three girls simultaneously hopped up out of their seats and darted towards the door not wanting to say anything else stupid.

"Hold up a sec!" Jensen called after them. "Let's swap numbers so you can get a hold of us once you're done and then we can meet up somewhere."

"That seems like a good idea," Megan spoke up. Jensen went over to the desk and retrieved a piece of paper and pen. He hastily wrote down his and Jared numbers and gave the paper to Megan.

He tore off another piece and handed it to her and also gave her the pen. She just stood there forgetting what the number to their motel room was because; let's face it, when standing in front of these two men, a girl could forget her own mother. Just seeing these beautiful men caused Megan to have a massive brain fart, one of the worst on record.

"Uh, Megan? You gonna write down our number or what?" Jessica said with a forced grin.

"I forget it," she whispered back. After a few seconds of awkward silence she finally remembered the motel's number and wrote that down. "You could call them and ask for us, ask for Bishop."

"Will do," Jared said flashing a dazzling smile.

After the girls left, Jared turned to Jensen and said, "You did that just to get their number."

"I am shocked and hurt that you would think so low of me, I didn't just do that to get their number....Okay I totally just did that to get their number. BUT, I also had another motive for doing it."

"And what could that possibly be?"

"They really will have to call us back to meet with us."

"That's true. Anyway we should probably go call Kripke and Misha and tell them about this script err I mean information. Kripke will probably want us to go investigate ASAP. And we both know that Misha will want in on this action. Hell its bigfoot, we'll need all the help we can get."

A few minutes later the boys were in one of the CW conference rooms. They locked the door and shut the blinds to the windows and sat down at the table. Jared reached over and dialed Kripe's number on the speaker phone.

"That went well!" Amanda exclaimed once they got outside the building. Megan and Jessica turned to glare at their friend. "What?"

Shaking their heads the other two girls walked on silently back to their motel. Once back the girls' immediately got to work on collecting more research.

Not able to do much but go over the same stuff they had looked through a hundred times already, their resources exhausted, they sat and pondered.

"I don't have any clue! I've looked through this stuff a thousand times over and still nothing new stands out. I'm at a loss," Jessica said breaking the silence. The other two nodded in agreement.

"WAIT! I've got it!" Amanda exclaimed, making the other two jump. "Let's go camping," Amanda looked at Megan and Jessica who both had unamused looks on their faces. "Seriously, I mean we've gone through everything we have here about Bigfoot. That latest sighting was not too far from here. What better way to research it than go to it's natural habitat? Plus the same area it was seen in happens to have a Bigfoot museum nearby. I'm sure there is information there we haven't considered yet."

There was a long pause filled with more unamused stares from Megan and Jessica. Then with a roll of her eyes Jessica spoke,

"Oh what the hell…anything to get us out of this dump."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, nothing can be half as scary as the cockroach running around here acting like he owns the place. But, uh, won't we need like a tent or something?" Megan asked.

"Of course, and sleeping bags, flashlights and other crap. We'll just have to make a stop somewhere," Amanda added.

"If we're gonna go we might as well not put it off before I lose my nerve. I don't know about the two of you but I hate camping. All the bugs, no TV and bugs..." Jessica grimaced.

So the girls got their things together and headed up to northern California to the wilderness.

Little did they know that Kripke had just assigned Jared, Jensen and Misha to go to that exact same wilderness and kill Bigfoot.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking out of the nearest Richards sporting goods, get it? Huh?, anyway, Amanda was bogged down with everything they bought.

"Oww, you guys! Why do I have to carry all the equipment?" She said out of breath.

"Well it was your idea so you got the brains and this will get you some brawn," Megan said with a shake of smart ass. This is as you should remember, a little more than a dash, but a little less than a spoonful.

"Just get over it and put the crap in the trunk, we need to go set up camp and see that museum before they close," Jessica said sternly, not having time to properly bust Amanda's preverbal balls.

* * *

"How much longer," whined Misha from the back seat of the impala, as he was updating his twitter status.

"If you don't shut up I'm gonna come back there and break your thumbs so you can't tweet anymore," Jensen threatened.

"My Minions! No, they need me!" Misha said frantically. Then he tweeted, " I may or may not have use of thumbs soon. If you don't hear from me, you know what happened."

"C'mon guys, don't start arguing now, we haven't even made it past the city limits yet," Jared said calmly as if he was the parent of two squabbling kids.

"He started it, "Jensen said while looking in the rearview mirror at Misha.

"No you did," retaliated Misha.

"No you!"

"Nuh uh, you!"

"Nooo you!"

"GUYS," Jared yelled before things got too out of hand. "Stop it, seriously."

"Well ya know—"Misha began before he got interrupted by a car horn blasting behind them.

"Man, they must be in a hurry," observed Jared as the car behind them began to pass them.

* * *

"Uhh Jessica? Could you slow down, just a tad maybe?" Amanda yelled from the back seat as Jessica started to pass a very familiar car.

"NO TIME," she yelled back.

"Hey, where have I seen that car before?" Megan pointed to the black blur next to them.

* * *

"Damn! That car needs to slow the hell down!" Jensen said as he grabbed the wheel tighter.

"What do you expect? That was a car full o' chicks," Misha pointed out.

"What? Chicks? Full? In a car?" Jensen stuttered out as he put his foot down on the accelerator.

"No man! We can't chase a car full of girls today," Jared said firmly.

"Aww but—" Jensen started to protest,

"We don't have time to do this, we have places to be, bigfoots to catch 'member?"

"Um, I'm gonna have to say this is a two against one situation," Misha piped in.

"What are you talking about?" Jared asked looking back at him.

"Dude…I'm all for the chick chasing!" Misha smiled.

"HIGH FIVE!" Jensen laughed as he put his hand behind his head so Misha could give him a proper high five.

Jared sighed, "Am I the only one who thinks with his upstairs brain around here?"

After a moment pause, Jensen answered him, "Yeah, that's why you're crabby."

"Yeah, Mr. Grouch," added Misha.

* * *

Once they passed the black blur Jessica accelerated even more.

"I think I'm gonna hurl…" Megan whined while clutching her stomach.

"Hey, I know where I've seen that car!" Amanda said with excitement but Jessica and Megan ignored her.

"Sorry Megan but we've got 3 hours until sunset. That museum closes in an hour and I want to set up the tent in at least a little bit of light. So, SHUT UP and hurl in your shoe if you must. And MANDA, turn around and face the right way." Jessica yelled at both girls.

Megan and Manda crossed their arms and huffed in unison as Jessica kept speeding down the road.

* * *

"…Do you want Kripke to have our ass or would you like to get some ass?" Jared said in the same sense he might have said, 'checkmate.'

Knowing they were defeated, Misha and Jensen just groaned. "You win this round Padalecki," said Misha, crushed.

"Yeah I guess you're right. It wouldn't matter anyway because that ass is long gone," Jensen pointed in front of their car, to the now empty road.

"Let's just do our job guys and then we can focus of extracurricular activities," Jared said sympathetically.

"Fine captain buzz kill," muttered Misha.

The boys continued their trek into Bigfoot country as their minds all drifted elsewhere.

* * *

The girls made it to the museum with time to spare. Upon further inspection of the building however, they thought maybe this wasn't the right place.

"You know, for this to be about Bigfoot it's awfully—"Megan began,

"Small…" Amanda finished for her.

"This can't be right," Jessica said under her breath as she got the map out of the car and placed it on the hood so they could all get a good look at it.

After a few seconds of looking the girls realized that yes, this tiny building was in fact, the Bigfoot museum of Northern California.

"It looks closed," Amanda observed as she walked slowly to the door to look through the tiny window that was embedded in it.

As soon as the words left her lips the door came rushing open which caused it to hit her in the face and send her flying back down the steps leading up to it.

"MANDA!" Megan and Jessica both yelled as they ran to help their friend.

"Oh good golly gosh, I didn't see her," they heard a small old voice say.

Amanda was holding her nose as she looked up to see a frail looking old woman coming out of the doorway. She felt Jessica and Megan help her up by her arms.

"Well anyone with eyes could have seen her---," Megan started to say as she looked up to the woman, but as soon as she saw her she shut her trap.

The frail old woman wasn't only old, but she was also blind.

The old woman chuckled, "I'm sure someone with eyes could have seen her…"

Megan gave a slight giggle as she responded to the woman, "Sorry…do you happen to have a glass of water?"

"Why, yes, I have some bottled water inside. Why do you ask honey?"

"I just need something to wash my foot down with," Megan whispered.

Jessica cleared her throat before she spoke, "Um hi, I'm not sure if we are in the right place. Is this the Bigfoot Museum?"

A huge smile broke out across the woman's face as she spoke, "Yes, yes it is! Are you Bigfoot fans?"

The three girls looked at each other before Amanda was the first to speak, "Uh, yes, I guess you could say we are "_big_" fans hahaha."

She and the old woman were the only ones to laugh at her pun.

"Well c'mon on in and have a look around! I'm Thelma by the way," Thelma smiled as she reached her hand out in the air.

Still trying to recover from her blunder, Megan was the first to step up and introduce her self to Thelma, followed by Amanda and then Jessica.

"Anything you ever wanted to know about Bigfoot is in this museum and Megan honey, follow me and I'll get you that bottle of water," Thelma said to all of them once they were all inside.

"How did you know it was me who said that?" Amanda and Jessica heard Megan ask, as Megan and Thelma disappeared to the back of the tiny building.

"Anything we've ever wanted to know about Bigfoot is here huh?" Jessica mumbled as she looked at the room.

"Apparently there isn't a lot to know," Amanda said glumly as she took in the room.

There was nothing really to take in. There were a few glass cases that had little Bigfoot knick knacks here and there with description cards under them, and that was about it. Except, Amanda and Jessica finally noticed, for the big class case in the middle of the room.

"Is that?—" Jessica started to ask before Thelma interrupted,

"Yep, that's Bigfoot's foot imprint."

Megan about choked on her water as she looked down at the colossal imprint. "That easily has to be a size 22."

"You know what they say about big feet…," Amanda laughed as the three girls started to snicker.

"What? What do they say about big feet?" Thelma asked unknowingly.

"Oh, big feet means big coc—"Amanda was then hit in the stomach by Jessica causing her to grunt.

"—shoes. Big feet mean big shoes."

"…That makes sense," Cackled Thelma.

"Thelma…when did this imprint get here?" Megan questioned as she ignored Amanda and Jessica, who were in the midst of a punching and slapping war.

"Ohhh my, gotta be at least 50 years ago. My husband and I discovered it while on a hike through those woods down the road and found it." Thelma remembered.

"What? Woods down the road?" Inquired Jessica as she stopped, momentarily, from giving Amanda a noogie.

"Yes, about a mile or two down the road is the "Henry Cowell Redwoods"…woods. That's where we found this imprint…and…once…I swear we saw him."

Amanda popped up out of Jessica's grasp with her eyebrows raised, "_you_ saw Bigfoot?"

"My eyesight was still sharp back then, but yes. My husband and I saw him in those very woods. There are lots of people who come by here saying they saw him in those woods."

The three girls looked at each other with big eyes. "Are there any hotels around here?" Megan asked with a lump in her throat.

"I'm afraid not but there is a lovely camp site out in the Henry Cowell woods," Thelma finished with a smile.

"You mean they put up camp sites where there have been Bigfoot sightings?" Jessica asked in shock.

Thelma answered her with an enthusiastic, "Yep!"

Jessica, Megan and Amanda all looked out the window as they could see the redwood woods in the distance. All of them started to shudder as the camera zoomed in on the trees and the music got louder and more dynamic----oops, wrong writing format.

* * *

"Turn left in about a mile and the "Henry Cowell Redwoods" woods should be there," Jared said as he folded the map up.

Misha cleared his throat before he began to speak, "Jensen, I cannot for the life of me, understand why you do not have a GPS system in your car. We don't live in the dark ages anymore, embrace the future!"

"Mish, I would like to quote a very handsome man who said something like, "Be quiet and for the last time I don't want to douche up my car with technology!"

"Savage…" Misha mumbled under his breath.

"Your in a losing battle on the subject Misha, I've been trying to get Jen here to get all kinds of nice upgrades for this car. CD player, IPod dock, GPS…he aint going with any of it," Jared said, shaking his head as he remembered the many fights him and Jensen had gotten in about those things.

"You damn Skippy I aint going for any of it! You can't mess with this classic…it would almost be….sacrilegious," Jensen finished on a somber note. Then he started to rub his dash and said in a lovingly voice, "It's okay baby, I won't ever let anyone do that to you...ever," he finished with a kiss on the wheel as they continued down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour or so of reading the boring plaques and asking Thelma boring questions and getting boring answers, the girls decided they had enough; enough of this museum and enough 'new' information to hopefully satisfy the boys.

It was getting close to dark now, much to Jessica's dismay. She rapidly flew down the road to the nearest camp site in the woods.

"I still can't believe we're actually gonna be staying here," Amanda said after a while. "What if Bigfoot is real? He's gonna have us for lunch…"

"That's absurd," Megan began, "If anything he's gonna have us for dinner, since it's so late and all."

Jessica smiled but Amanda's eyes got bigger.

Jessica parked the car after she chose a camp spot. Actually, it was more of just a huge wooded area. They were just going to have to try and find a camping spot.

"I guess we have to go beyond the trees to find a site," Jessica concluded as all the girls stretched beside the car.

"There is unrest in the forest—"Megan began to sing before Amanda cut her off.

"Not now betch. I'm in no mood for Rush since your little quip about dinner a minute ago."

All Megan could do was go, "Awww..."

The girls got their big tent set up in no time. Really, that's a lie; it took them almost an hour and half to set up the damn thing. It was beyond dark and getting scary outside.

Since they were all up and weren't going to sleep anytime soon, they all decided to play some uno. Megan got the lamp light ready while Amanda found the cards.

Jessica simply laughed creepily and said, "Let the massacre begin."

* * *

Jensen, Jared and Misha had been searching for clues as long as they had daylight left, and not one of them had found any sort of clue.

"Dude this sucks," Jensen growled. "We've been stomping around here for forever—"

"It's only been a few hours, you wuss," Misha interjected.

"Eff you."

"Ol'righty boys," Jared said jumping between them, "Let's just search for a little bit longer and then we'll go and start fresh in the morning. How about that?"

Jensen and Misha looked at each before they both agreed.

"…and seriously, whichever one of you ate burritos before we came out here, I'm going to kill you in your sleep," threatened Jensen.

"What are you talking about? We didn't—oh, ohhhhh man that's rank!" Misha coughed.

"I didn't eat anything like that either," assured Jared as he covered his mouth. "But seriously, whatever that smell is, bleh!"

"Maybe we can run away from it?" Jensen said.

"Worth a shot, dayum!" Misha stuttered as he began to run.

Jared and Jensen weren't far behind him. After a nice brisk jog all three men slowed down. They finally stopped and caught their breaths.

"Okay, what the hell was that all about? It was freakin' weird." Jensen said as he pointed behind them.

Jared sucked in a few breaths before he spoke, "I don't know. But a smell just happening like that, that's gotta mean something."

"Hey, isn't there some kind of legend that says Bigfoot stinks?" Misha asked.

Jared and Jensen gave him looks.

"I don't see you all coming up with an explanation for it," Misha muttered.

Jared shook his head once his breathing finally became normal, "I don't know, we'll have to look it up when we get to the mot—"then he stopped in mid sentence.

Jensen and Misha noticed that he was staring off into space.

"Hello? Earth to Bigfoots twin?" Misha said while waving a hand in Jared's face.

Jared simply smacked it away and then pointed off into the distance, "Look over there, is that, is that a light?"

Jensen and Misha had to squint but they both finally saw what he was talking about.

"Maybe its Tinkerbelle," Jensen chuckled.

"She's kinda hot," Misha thought out loud.

"She really is."

"You guys, for once, quit thinking with your dicks! Gosh!" Jared shouted. Then he sighed before he started whisper, "We should go check out that light. There is supposedly a camp site around here somewhere. If someone is camping out we need to make them leave. Bigfoots last sighting was around these parts and the fewer civilians that are here, the better."

"Okay," Jensen said quietly. "My dick thinks that's a good idea."

He and Misha started to laugh uncontrollably as Jared groaned.

"Fine then Chris Rock, you get to go first," Jared said snidely and he pointed to Jensen.

"Bitch," Jensen mumbled as he headed towards the light.

* * *

The noise kept getting louder and closer to the tent. The girls were huddled together in the center trying not to freak out.

"What the hell is that noise you guys?" Jessica squeaked out, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"If I knew do you think I would be this freaked out right now?" Amanda scolded.

"Don't be so mean Amanda. Do you really want Jessica's last impression of you to be of you being mean to her?" Megan said seriously.

"I guess not. Sorry Jessica."

"It's okay."

As soon as Jessica spoke the girls heard another loud crunch outside. This time it sounded like it was right beside the tent. The girls' eyes were huge as they saw shadows coming around the side of it.

Amanda decided that if she was to die, she wasn't going down without a fight. She motioned for Megan to hand her the crowbar, silently thanking Megan's intuition and idea to bring it 'just in case'. Megan shook her head 'no' to her at first before another loud sound make her hand the crowbar over quickly.

Jessica and Megan unzipped the tent quietly but quickly for Amanda, and mouthed 'good luck' to her.

Amanda waited until the shadow was right next to the tent before she made her move. She jumped out of the tent and started to swing the crowbar wildly.

"Take this you bigfoot bastard!" She screamed as she felt the crowbar come in contact with something.

"Ow! Stop!" The familiar voice yelled.

Amanda froze with the crowbar up above her heard, ready to strike again. "What?-Why do you sound familiar?" She asked the voice as she couldn't really see in the dark.

"Because you do know me! Sort of. I mean we've met once…"

Amanda dropped the crowbar behind her as she fidgeted with the flashlight she kept in her pocket. Once she got it turned on she shined the light down at the figure in front of her.

"Jensen?"

He coughed once and rose up slowly in front of her, "Cha, the one and only," he tried to laugh. But once he did his ribs hurt and he clutched them. "Oh God, I'm really sorry about that," Amanda said as she laid a hand on his shoulder. She cursed herself quickly before she saw Jensen wave her off.

"It's okay. I mean, you did the right thing I suppose. You've got one hell of an arm, I'll tell you that."

"Yeah, ha-ha I played a little t-ball and softball back in the day."

"No way?" he questioned, hoping that her mind wouldn't wonder to what he was doing there.

"Wai! My team won the state champ—Wait a minute!" She rambled on before she stopped quickly.

"I knew you were smarter than that," Jensen smirked.

"Yeah I am. If what you just said would be considered a compliment. Now, what are you doing here?" She asked placing a hand on her hip and shining the flashlight in his eyes.

"Well…if you must know I—" He began before the both heard a loud clunk and then the sound of someone grunting behind them.

They both turned to see Jared on the ground in front of the tent with Megan standing over him, holding a large mythology book in her hands.

"Megan!" Amanda yelled as she ran over to them.

"Holy crap…is that?" Megan started before Amanda interrupted her.

"Yeah, it's Jared."

"I just knocked him out with a book…"

"Not completely, I'm still awake down here…" A groggy Jared spoke up.

Megan bent down to him. "I'm REALLLLLLY sorry about that. It's just we couldn't hear Amanda and then we heard a noise and Jessica's a wimp so I had to come out here and-"

"Megan!" Amanda interrupted her once more. "Give the guy a break; you just flattened his face with a college text book."

"Sorry, again." She giggled. "Hey, what are you doing here anyway?" She asked as she helped Jared up to his feet.

He was still holding onto his face as he spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"No, I asked first. What you are doing here?"

"Well….I'm older, so you answer me first."

"Uh that's not even fair—"

Megan and Jared began to argue as Jensen and Amanda watched. The two of them tried more than once to break them up but they both kept getting told to shut the hell up. After a few minutes of 'no you go first' all four them got silent when they heard another loud crashing sound.

"That came from the back of the tent," Amanda whispered to them. They all ran around to see Jessica holding a broken flashlight in her hands…and a man passed out in front of her.

"Misha!" Jensen yelled as he and Jared ran to the older man's side. "He's out cold."

"What did you hit him with Jessica?" Megan questioned.

"I—uh—with this flashlight. Hang on what are those two doing here?" She stuttered out.

"We're still trying to figure that out," Amanda said, slowly taking the flashlight out of her hands.

"Hang on you said Misha," Jessica said pointing to Jensen. "Do you mean, is that, is that Misha Collins?"

"Uh yeah, and you just cold cocked him," Jensen laughed as he couldn't help himself but laugh.

Then they heard yet another clunk. This time though it was Jessica who had just passed out. "Good lord," Amanda said as she slapped her forehead. "Alright, let's get these two in the tent and then we are going to talk." She said pointing to Jared and Jensen.

* * *

After checking on Jessica and Misha's passed out forms in the tent one more time, Megan decided to join Jensen, Jared and Amanda outside. She closed the flap to the tent softly then went over to the fire that the three were sitting around. Noticing the empty spot next to Jared, Megan looked over at Amanda as if to say "Did you leave that seat open for me?"

Amanda grinned and nodded to her as if to say, "You bet your ass I did."

Megan reminded herself to thank Amanda later on when the guys weren't around as she sat down next to Jared.

"Okay, so when do you want to start?" Amanda asked, looking between Jared and Jensen.

"Start what?" Jared questioned.

"Explaining what are you doing here exactly?"

Jared looked nervously over at Jensen.

"We were in the mood…to hike. And…stuff," Jensen said coolly.

"Right and I have some ocean front property in Arizona," Megan chuckled. "Do we look like morons to you?"

"You don't have to answer that," Amanda added quickly.

Jensen looked at Jared this time and shrugged.

"Look, we know something weird is going on here," Amanda started.

"Yeah you guys shouldn't be out here. We think that Bigfoot might actually be….real," Megan finished in hushed voice.

"We know," Jensen said after a few seconds of silence.

Megan and Amanda both looked at him skeptically. "What do you mean you know?" Amanda asked him slowly.

"What Jensen means is," Jared spoke up before taking a breath, "is…there is something weird going on here," then he turned to Megan. "Because, Bigfoot IS real."

"So we aren't crazy?" Amanda sighed.

"Hang on a second. I need to gather my thoughts," Megan said as she rubbed her forehead.

"This might not be the easiest thing to hear," Jensen began, "But…do you really want to know why me, Jared and Misha are here?"

Megan looked up and over to him just as Amanda did the same. They both nodded their heads.

"We are here because…we're hunters," he said slowly letting all his words sink in.

"Hang on…are you telling me that you three are…like…" Amanda said, trying to figure out exactly how to say it.

"Um yeah. We're hunters like on the show. Demons, ghosts…bigfoot," Jared continued for her, "It's all real. And we are real hunters who hunt them. But for the record Misha is not really an angel…he's a hunter like us."

"You could say we're hunters pretending to be actors playing hunters," Jensen laughed trying to make the girls laugh.

The girls sat there with their mouths open. "Are…are we on candid camera or something," Megan asked seriously.

"I'm afraid not," Jared said looking over at her. "Ya see, doing a TV show is better than doing credit card fraud."

"Plus, if need be, getting out of jail would be easier since we are 'celebrities'," Jensen added.

After another moments silence, Amanda was the first to speak.

"So you guys came here to…kill Bigfoot?" she asked Jensen.

"Uh, yeah, that's pretty much the real reason we are here. Now, what are you all doing here is my question."

"We came here to do some research like you wanted," she said offensively.

"Whoa when we said you needed more research we meant, go look some more up on the internet or in a book," Jared huffed.

"Yeah, not go out and try to find the damn thing and ask it questions like you were a reporter or something!" Jensen practically yelled.

"Hey, don't yell at us! We came here because for your information, PAL, there is a Bigfoot museum about 3 miles away! And there we DID learn some more information for the script!" Amanda shouted, getting more irritated by the minute.

"Well you got your information now how come you aren't on your way back to California or staying in hotel somewhere? Why are you out here camping in Bigfoot's backyard?" Jensen yelled right back at her.

He was worried about killing Bigfoot before, it would be no easy feat (no pun intended) but now that the girls were out here too he was more worried than before. If he or the guys let something happen to them he would most likely never get over it. It had been a long, long time since someone accidently got killed while the guys were a doing job, and Jensen was going to make sure no one was going to die anytime soon.

Anger was rising in Amanda quickly and Megan took notice. Just as Amanda was about to yell some more Megan spoke up,

"There aren't any hotels around and it was late in the day. We were all very tired. We though we would just camp out and leave in the morning," she said with her head down. "It's not like we came out here on purpose to look for him or anything. Shit, up until a few minutes ago we didn't even think he was real."

It was eerily quiet after Megan spoke. For a full five minutes no one said a word, each to busy thinking to themselves. After another five minutes Jensen cleared his throat,

"Ladies, I'm sorry I yelled earlier. It's just; we didn't expect anyone to be out here."

"This is like, literally Bigfoot's backyard," Jared said a few moments later. "Did you all just randomly decide to camp out here? At this spot?"

Megan nodded her head, "Yeah. Out of all these woods we pick the spot where THE actual Bigfoot likes to hang out. Why can't we have this kind of luck when we play the lottery or something," She finished with a laugh.


End file.
